disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Avalon High
Avalon High is a 2010 Disney Channel Original Movie starring Britt Robertson, Gregg Sulkin, Joey Pollari, and Devon Graye. The movie is based on by Meg Cabot. It premiered on November 12, 2010 in the United States, January 22, 2011 in Australia and New Zealand, and January 28, 2011 in the UK. Plot Allie Pennington (Britt Robertson) is a transfer student at Avalon High. On her way to class, she sees an innocent kid, Miles (Joey Pollari) getting bullied by Marco Campbell (Devon Graye), the "evil" stepbrother of William "Will" Wagner (Gregg Sulkin), the star quarterback and practically the most popular guy at Avalon. Fortunately, Will comes to the rescue, demanding Marco to leave Miles alone or else. European History teacher Mr. Moore breaks the class up into pairs and has them draw research paper topics out of an Arthurian helmet. Miles is paired with Allie, who draws the Order of the Bear. After school, Allie tries out for the school track team and impresses the coaches. Later that evening, Miles comes to Allie's house to study. Following Mr. Moore's advice, the two ask Allie's parents—professors of medieval literature at the local university—about the Order of Bear. Allie's mother tells them that the Order of the Bear is a group of people who believe that King Arthur will one day be reincarnated. Skeptically, Allie asks when this is supposed to take place; her mother replies that Arthur will return when he is needed to lead the world out of darkness. While he shares Allie's skepticism, her father goes on to explain that the forces of evil—led by Arthur's evil stepbrother Mordred—will also be returning to spoil the revival of Camelot and ensure that darkness triumphs. The next day, after class with Mr. Moore, he asks her if she found any information on the Order of the Bear. Allie tells him that she finds it doubtful that there will be a reincarnation of King Arthur. However, like Allie's mother, Mr. Moore too believes that King Arthur will be reincarnated. Allie suggests that she could bring the prophecy tomorrow for him, though he declines. On their way to the cafeteria, Allie spots Lance and Jennifer flirting with each other. But they immediately back away from each other when they notice that Allie caught them flirting with each other. After school, Allie goes running around the school when her cap falls off. Coincidentally, it ends up in Will's hands. Will admits that he feels too much pressure from everyone counting on him to win the game and, but Allie comforts him and invites Will to her house for dinner. The next day, Will has a party to celebrate them winning the game where she sees Jen and Lance together holding hands in a room all by themselves. Allie takes a second look but Jen and Lance see her and Allie runs away, Jen goes after Allie wanting to explain what was going on. Jen asks Ally not to tell Will about her and Lance, because she is afraid he will react the same way as Arthur reacted of being told about Guinevere and Lancelot (The reason she knows about that reaction, is that she and Lance's assignment in history class, is about that specific "tragedy"). Ally can not accept the fact that Jen and Lance is hurting Will. Jen tries to make Allie promise not to tell Will but Allie runs away before she promises Jen anything. Jen feels hurt and confused and doesn't know what to do. The next day, Allie brings the book for Mr. Moore to read. Throughout the day, she tries to avoid talking Will due to the pleading looks of Jen and Lance they keep giving her. Marco also warns Allie about telling Will about Jen and Lance. However, the Will meets up with her while running and become closer. At the game, Lance is temporarily distracted by Jennifer's cheerleading, allowing Will to get hit by the opposing team. This cost them the game, and possibly the state championship. Afterwards, Allie sits with him by the field, intending to tell him of Jennifer's betrayal, but Marco interrupts her. That night, Miles comes to her house and hesitantly reveals that he can see in to the future. He came to tell her that there is a hidden page in the book on the Order of the Bear. They learn that the coming of Arthur is on a night of an eclipse and a meteor shower, the day of the big game. The book also warns of the coming of Mordred, who intends to destroy his half-brother Arthur. After getting more insight from her parents, they begin to suspect Marco may be Mordred. Allie also begins to think that Miles may be Merlin, but he begs to differ. The next day, they have a big exam. Marco plants a cheat sheet on the bottom of Will's shoe. Mr. Moore almost gives him detention but decides to give him benefit of the doubt. However his team resents him for the incident. They no longer respect his authority as team captain. Later that day, Allie reveals to Mr. Moore that she believes that Will is King Arthur and asks for his help in protecting him. In the chemistry lab, Miles and Allie's experiment goes wrong due to tampering, and Marco warns them about meddling. On the night of the game, Will sees Jen kiss Lance. Will gets in his car and drives away. Allie runs after him to the same spot where the first talked. Someone pushes her down. She tells Will that fate is involved in what happened. That he is King Arthur. He gets mistaken and thinks that its a metaphor. After her speech he gets courage to win the game despite what happened. Will speeds off without giving Allie a chance to explain. At the game, just when he's about to play, its lights out because the eclipse and meteor shower have begun. Lights come back up and game continues, but his line men don't defend him properly. At halftime, Will speaks with Lance, and the two mend their friendship. Will also gives a pep talk to his team and forgives Jen, but he forgets his helmet in the locker room. Before he goes back to get it, he tells Allie to meet him after the game, but he doesn't come back to play. Allie and Miles go looking for him in the locker room but can't find him there. Miles sees Will in a vision in the theater room. They find Marco on the ground and Will injured, but Will says it wasn't Marco that hurt him. Mr. Moore comes out of the audience seating and tells them he himself is actually Mordred. As Mr. Moore tries to kill them, Marco pushes Mr. Moore off the stage. Allie does not understand how Mr. Moore is Mordred. While Marco explains, Mr. Moore regains his power through his cane/staff and fully transforms into Mordred. With his power through his cane attacks the four. To defend Will, Allie picks a toy sword by a box and holding it she turns that into a real sword by the legend that "any sword, in King Arthur's hands becomes Excalibur". They discover that Allie is the reincarnation of King Arthur. After being transported back into their original time period, Allie (Arthur) goes head to head with Mr. Moore (Mordred). He taunts her saying that a girl can't be Arthur. He thought Allie was the Lady of the Lake. The two forces clash, Allie and her knights (the football team) against Mordred and his men. Miles (Merlin) reclaims his staff. Enraged, Mordred pulls out his own sword and begins to messily. Allie knocks his sword away, and wins the battle. The group transports back to the stage where a police man comes to kick them out. Mr. Moore tries to frame Allie, but she tosses the sword to Miles where it turns back into a toy sword. Despite Mr. Moore's attempts, the police man doesn't believe that Allie is King Arthur. Will rushes off to the football field. Mr. Moore is last seen being taken away by the police, and Miles accepts that he's Merlin. Before they go back to the game, Marco bows to Allie, "Her Highness." Back at the game, twelve seconds are left when Will returns. Allie and Miles return to the stands where her parents -having missed all the action- wonder if Arthur's return was just a story. After Will's flawless touchdown, Avalon High wins the football game 36 to 35. The team celebrates putting Will on their shoulders, but Will runs to Allie. The two share a kiss. Lance and Jen get together, and Miles gets his girl as well. In the end the fierce group officially return to their time period where Allie, Will, Jen, Marco, Lance and Miles meet again at the Round Table as the people they were originally to be. Cast * Britt Robertson as Allie Pennington/King Arthur * Gregg Sulkin as William Wagner * Joey Pollari as Miles/Merlin * Devon Graye as Marco Campbell * Molly C. Quinn as Jennifer/Guinevere * Christopher Tavarez as Lance/Lancelot * Steve Valentine as Mr. Moore/Mordred * Don Lake as Mr. Pennington * Ingrid Park as Mrs. Pennington * Craig Hall as Coach Barker Production Filming took place in Auckland, New Zealand from May 3 to June 3, 2010. Bethells Beach was used as a location for full-armor battle sequences. Mechnology Visual Effects created 134 visual effects shots for the production. Reception The film's premiere was watched by 3.8 million viewers. Gallery Avalon High Logo.png 2010-avalon-1.jpg 2010-avalon-2.jpg 2010-avalon-3.jpg 2010-avalon-4.jpg 2010-avalon-5.jpg 2010-avalon-6.jpg External links * Official website * * Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:2010 films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Disney films Category:Live-action films Category:Films based on books Category:Avalon High